The present invention relates in general to an inflatable product provided with an electric air pump.
Referring to FIG. 11, prior art provides a conventional air mattress for two people with a top fabric cover 100, a layer of foam 200, two inflatable chambers 300, 400, a frame 500 and a bottom fabric cover 600. The inflatable chambers 300, 400 are inflated by an electric air pump (not shown), which is separately provided, requiring users to carry two items, the air mattress itself, and an electric air pump. Inconvenience results, especially for outdoor use.
The present invention provides a modified air mattress, which has a built-in electric air pump eliminating the need for an external pump. Furthermore, operation of the air mattress of the present invention is easy.